The present invention relates to a high density connector, and particularly to a high density connector with a grounding portion and an attaching portion.
With recent developments in communications, interference in an increasing range of signals is a more important problem. To guard against such interference, high density connectors are covered with conductive shields. An attaching means is generally used to connect a shield to ground.
Referring to FIG. 3, a previous high density connector as disclosed in the copending application Ser. No. 09/053,417 filed Apr. 1, 1998 having some common applicants with the invention, comprises a dielectric housing 82, a conductive shield 81 covering a front end of the housing 82, a pair of conductive grounding portions 83 and a pair of conductive attaching portions 84. The attaching portions 84 connect the shield 81 and the grounding portion 83 thereby locking the shield 81, the housing 82 and the grounding portion 83 together. A pair of retaining holes 821 is respectively disposed in lateral ends of the housing 82. A pair of holes 811 is respectively defined in lateral ends of the shield 81. A joining plate 833 of each grounding portion 83 joins an opening plate 834 thereof and a soldering body 832 thereof soldered to a PCB. The opening plates 834 each define an opening 831. The openings 831 are aligned with the retaining holes 821 and the holes 811. The attaching portion 84 includes a tubular part 841 and a block 842 at an end of the tubular part 841.
Further referring to FIG. 4, in assembly, the tubular parts 841 sequentially extend through the openings 831 of the grounding portions 83, the retaining holes 821 of the housing 82 and the holes 811 of the shield 81 and are then riveted against the shield 81. Thus, the attaching portions 84 electrically connect the shield 81 to ground with the grounding portions 83. However, the blocks 842 of the attaching portions 84 fail to abut against the joining plates 833 of the grounding portions 83 and to correct offsets of the joining plates 833 during assembly thereby adversely affecting coplanarity between the soldering bodies 832 of the grounding potions 83 and the PCB during soldering. Furthermore, when the attaching portion 84 is riveted without being firmly pre-positioned, it is possible that the attaching portion 84 will relax from the selected position thereby reducing assembly efficiency.